jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ensismors
The Demonic Sword of Atrocious Death Ensismors(凶悪な死の魔剣エンシスモーズ; Kyōakuna shi no Maken Enshisumōzu) is the demon sword of emperor Julius Caesar, later stolen by Prince Nennius, better known by the name Crocea Mors. Discovered yet again by the Gremory clan, it's currently in possession of the most recent Red Dragon Emperor, Oliver Pent, in the High School DxD: Black continuity, after becoming an agent of the Gremory, which both became his signature swords in blade fights. Summary This sword is the cursed sword of emperor Gaius Julius Caesar II, reportedly given to him by Geoffrey of Monmouth. Appearance Ensismors takes the form of an black demonic sword with crimson veins running along and branching from the center of the blade, with a european-styled basket hilt. According to Oliver, the sword is, despite it's size, extremely light and malleable for use. Abilities Ensismors is a high-tier demon sword, probably one of the oldest ever crafted, and as such, it has the ability to slay holy creatures such as angels and fallen angels. According to the legends, apparently it also has the ability to localize evil and grants an extra boost of power to the user. Ensismors' main ability is to inflict an three-stage curse onto those it cuts that can severally damage or even kill a opponent it cuts if not appropriately treated: * Crocea Mors( ; literally "Curse of Yellow Death"): the first stage of the curse inflicted by cutting an person with the blade. The wound becomes infected and slowly starts to poison the struck victim. * Angau Coch( ; literally "Curse of Red Death"): The second stage of the curse, the wound breaks down and can't be scabbed over, causing large quantities to blood to continuously leak out. Most known wielders use this to fulfill the requirements to use it. * Angau Glas( ; literally "Curse of Grey Death"): The third and final stage of the curse, the wound petrifies and cracks, decomposing to the point that it breaks off into ash. Wielders who do not clean the blade in blood end up getting afflicted by a similar curse running up their sword arm until it reaches their vital organs. Despite the sword's powers, it has an single flaw in which it must be washed in blood that it has cut itself every time it's unsheathed or die by its curse. Georgius By weakening both Ensismors' demonic properties and AscalonSecond's holy and dragon properties and putting some of his, Robertina's and Ddraig's own energy in them in order to reach a perfect synchronization, Oliver is able to fuse both swords into a single, european-styled sword with Holy/demonic/dragon-slaying and dragonic and slight Light Eater properties. Named Georgius(ゲオルギウス; Georugiusu) by Oliver, such sword has all the properties of it's compositions plus Ddraig's and Robertina's own powers and abilties, such as PENETRATE and the Phenex clan's flames and winds. Much more like Ix and El Cid, Georgius is considered an abomination with a transcendent existence which can't be felt or comprehended by any being in this universe, and thus also receiving the classification of a Transcendent Sword(超越剣; Chōetsu ken). Controlling and maintaining such power, however, proves to put an immense toll in Oliver's body and mental state, and as such, he can only maintain Georgius for a few minutes before collapsing, and being unable to form it again for a week or more. Cross Viral Dragonar Cross Viral Dragonar( ), also known as Red Dragon's fang which pierces the heavens, is an ability in which Oliver can fire a beam of energy that enhaces Ddraig's PENETRATE ability, firing a red-colored energy slash from his sword by concentrating holy-demonic power into the edge which, combined with PENETRATE, can bypass any defense with relative ease. By using both Ensismors and Ascalon II, Oliver is able to create a variation of this technique, called Red Blade Dragonar( , lit. Threefold Red Fang), in which he fires three fang-shaped beams of dragonic, demonic and holy energy that fuses and forms an even bigger red fang that cuts through both incoming attacks and anything that gets in its way. Using Georgius, however, not only it enhances Oliver's strength, but also his overall speed and reflects, and with them, he's able to fire an even more powerful version of Cross Viral Dragonar. Named Crimson Plague Dragonar( , lit. Colourless Bite of the Red Dragon Emperor), Oliver can create and fire from the edge of Georgius a powerful slash with anti-demonic/holy/dragonic properties, forming a massive beam of crimson-colored energy that can obliterate anything in it's way, harming if not downright killing anything in it's way. Apparently, the size of Crimson Plague Dragonar is proportional to Oliver's current energy, and it can only cut down by Zenjirou's own Earthbound Moonlight Dragonar and Alice's Silver Mirror Dragonar. It also cuts all of Oliver's reserves of energy and immendiatelly separates Georgius back. Trivia Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Weapons (Black) Category:Demon Sword (Black)